


Trip of a Lifetime

by Joan963z



Series: Sentinel Drabbles [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan963z/pseuds/Joan963z
Summary: Jim and Blair are on vacation.





	Trip of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This Drabble was a Challenge  
> Challenge words:  
> The steak was just perfect> Donna D.  
> mustard, purple, Egypt, brass, salt> Kerensa  
> Disclaimer: The chactors are not mine, I am just keeping the fandom alive in our hearts.

"Hey," Blair said, "what do you think you're doing?"

"This is the desert, Chief," Jim said as he put down the brass saltshaker, "you haven't been getting enough salt."

"You ruined my steak!"

"Taste it, it'll be fine."

"That's your opinion, Mr. Mustard on everything, including my purple shirt."

Jim scowled. "Now you're getting personal."

"The steak was perfect," Blair mumbled as he scraped off the salt.

Jim reached over and grabbed his hand. Blair looked up expecting to see the hard blue eyes of a Sentinel; instead he saw the soft blue eyes of his lover. "Chief," Jim said, "this is the trip of a lifetime, Egypt, your dream. I'm not going to let you get sick. You need salt; I can smell it."

"Okay, Jim," Blair said and then he picked up the saltshaker and sprinkled the life giving spice over his food. "But I'm not putting any on the fruit tart I have my eye on for desert and your paying for the dry cleaning on my purple shirt."

Jim smiled, "Chief."

Blair looked up.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Man," Blair said and then popped a bite of steak into his mouth. The steak was just perfect.

end


End file.
